Meant To Be
by Melanie Marsh
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Draco return to Hogwarts to complete their Final Year. Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Head Boy respectively. Draco gets caught up in a whirlpool of emotions and Hermione feels the sting. What happens when Fire tries to make Ice, but is met with Water?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. I only own the plot. The lyrics in between are from the English translation of the song "It's War" by the Korean Pop band MBLAQ. I'm introducing the lyrics in the later chapters. As I said, I only own the plot.  
**

* * *

**Meant To Be**

The Second Wizarding War had just ended. Months had passed since Lord Voldemort's death. It was a bittersweet time - bitter over the loss of loved ones, and sweet over Harry's triumph. Nonetheless; everyone carried on with their lives.  
Hermione, Ginny and Luna returned to Hogwarts to complete their education once it was rebuilt. Harry and Ron went in as Aurors. Neville was pursuing Herbology.  
Ron and Hermione started their relationship right after the War. Clearly; they loved each other and were meant to be. Then.

* * *

"But you're the brightest witch of her age! You don't need education."  
"No need to be so vexed over it, Ron! I _want _to pursue education. And pursue education, I shall."  
"Come with me! Stay with me at the Burrow!" Ron pleaded.  
"It's final, Ron. Nothing will change my decision," Hermione declared.  
Ron knelt before her and held out a teaspoon.  
"Remember saying I have the emotional range of a teaspoon? Well, all my emotions belong to you, Hermione. Marry me."  
Hermione gasped and took a small step back.  
"It's... been only..."  
"Two years, yeah. We're nineteen! So what? Marry me, and you can stay," Ron repeated.  
Shock turned into anger.  
"'_Marry me and you can stay_'? Is that it, now? You decide for me, is that it? I want to take things nice and slow, and if you want to rush, it just won't work out."  
"B... but we're... destined for each other! Why can't you see that?"  
"It's over, Ronald. I'm sorry."  
So saying, Hermione apparated on the spot to an alley near King's Cross Station, choking back her tears. She loved Ron, it was true. But he rushed into things too much. And she couldn't bear it. Not anymore.

* * *

"He... he said that?" Ginny asked wide-eyed. Hermione choked back a sob and nodded silently.  
"Oh; I'm so... I don't... Merlin... I'm sorry! Ron's just so... gosh, I never even... I'm sorry, Hermione."  
Ginny pulled her best friend into a hug and rubbed soothing circles on the elder girl's back while she let the flood-gates open.  
"I really love Ron, but... I just can't take it anymore!" Hermione confessed. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I broke your brother's heart."  
"Ron's a prat - being the youngest son; he thinks he owns everything. He's spoiled. He thinks he owns you, Hermione. But don't let it hurt you. I'm sorry..."  
"You should think of positive thoughts - the wrackspurts are probably making your brain go all fuzzy," Luna supplied dreamily. Despite herself, Hermione laughed and wiped her tears away. Over the years; she'd begun to grow fond of Luna even with her weird talk.

* * *

The Head Girl for this year is... Hermione Granger."  
Cheers erupted as Hermione grinned and walked towards their new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She accepted her badge and seated herself next to an overwhelmed Ginny.  
"The Head Boy this year - Draco Malfoy."  
Silence. Deathly silence. The Slytherins cheered Draco, who didn't seem too happy with himself. Hermione stood up, clapped and cheered Malfoy. Ginny and Luna followed suit. Slowly, the entire Hall joined in. Draco brightened up at this.  
"Think he's changed?" Ginny asked when they sat down for the Feast.  
"Yes. For good."

* * *

Hermione and Draco were to share quarters. After assigning duties to the other Prefects, they headed for their dorms.  
"Password?" the thin male leaned against the frame of the portrait and asked dully.  
"So much emotion from a portrait," Malfoy sniggered. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Expecto Patronum."  
"Expecto Patronum?" Draco raised an eyebrow after flopping down onto the couch. Hermione seated herself on a comfortable leather chair.  
"The spell - we use it while remembering happy times. It shows our true nature," Hermione explained. "After the War, everybody has seen everybody's true nature. And even in the darkest times, people should remember the happy times. Therefore - Expecto Patronum."  
Draco whistled.  
"Smart move, Hermione."  
"What did you call me?" Hermione gaped. She whipped her head so fast her neck would have broken.  
"Well, that's your name, you see."  
"I know my name," she snapped. "No 'Granger', no 'Mudblood'?"  
Draco winced.  
"I've learned to look past it. All of it. I was wrong. Before. And I'm sorry. I never forgave myself for playing a part on the Dark side. But I had no choice. But you've forgiven me. So I learned to forgive myself."  
Hermione smiled slowly, inching her hand towards Draco. Her fingers lightly brushed over his arm - he didn't move away. She rubbed his arm soothingly and smiled warmly.  
"That's... good... Draco..."  
The taller boy suddenly clasped her small hands in his, earning a gasp from her.  
"I know this is sudden, but..." he hesitated. Hermione peered at him through squinted eyes. He grit his teeth and pulled away.  
"Never mind," he mumbled, shoving his pale hands into his pockets.  
"Draco, what-"  
"Good night," he cut off and shut himself in his room. Hermione sighed and gazed at the dying fire.

* * *

Draco punched a pillow and knelt down onto the cold ground. He hugged his knees and leaned his head against the bedpost.  
'I had the chance, but it's too fast.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the others will be longer. This was an introductory chapter, so it may come off as boring... Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In a review I recently got regarding the first chapter; the reader expressed that nobody would clap for Draco, who was a war criminal. And that Hermione and Ginny would hate him for the horrible things he did : yes, I understand and agree to a certain extent. Remember the last part of Deathly Hallows 2 where Harry hold the Elder Wand and says that the previous owner of it was "Draco"? Note that he said DRACO and not MALFOY, like he always called the boy - it means that they've matured. During the War when Harry fakes his death and Voldemort calls Draco out; Draco goes to the dark side unwillingly. It kind of shows that he was reluctant to join the dark forces, but was forced. I feel that Ginny and Hermione would understand the pressure on Draco and forgive him. Technically; he didn't do such gruesome things - he only assisted the Death Eaters in entering Hogwarts through the Vanishing Cabinet (I agree THAT was horrid, but he was forced or he'd be killed - Dumbledore knew that, too.). He also denied recognizing Harry when Harry came in seemingly deformed to the Malfoy Manor (Deathly Hallows 1). He was a prat, I admit. But he and Harry are two sides of the same coin - both had responsibilities of different sorts thrust upon them without their consent.  
I just feel that Hermione and Ginny would forgive him (Luna is always forgiving) which is why I wrote the first chapter that way. Sorry if it opposes anyone's views; but that's my view. Regardless; I accept your reviews - you still took time to read it which is why you're expressing your views!  
Also, sorry for breaking Ron and Hermione up - it tore me to do so; but it's a Dramione, so...  
Now; on with the second chapter!  
**

* * *

"Excuse me, Professor Slughorn; may I borrow Ms. Granger here for a moment, please?"  
"Ah, Minerva. Yes... yes, of course. Off you go, Granger," Slughorn chirped. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who shrugged and left the Potions class.  
"Ms. Granger, sorry to call you out during your class."  
"It's all right, Professor, but what is it?"  
McGonagall wringed her hands as she spoke.

I understand you and Mr. Malfoy are now the eldest of your class. I also understand that it is hard for him to... fit in, so to speak. But do know he changed and did everything against his will."  
"Yes, I completely understand! But what has it got to do with this, Professor?"  
"I need you to... well... you're his partner now. For each class you have with him. I want the two of you to set a perfect example."  
"P... perfect example? Of what, Professor?"  
"Of forgiveness. I know Professor Dumbledore would have wanted this, too. Good day to you, Ms. Granger."  
So saying; the Headmistress left with a curt nod. Hermione blinked a few times, took in a few deep breaths before proceeding to her classroom.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?"  
"What?"  
Draco looked up at Hermione with a questioning look.  
"It's a muggle expression... to ask what a person's thinking about."  
"Oh... nothing."  
Hermione knelt down beside Draco, running her fingers lightly over the soft grass. She cleared her throat after a moment of silence.  
"So, Draco," she started. "Why did you return to Hogwarts?"  
"To complete my education, of course. For the brightest witch of her age, you're really dim," Draco sneered.  
"Am not!" she countered shrilly. Clearing her voice, Hermione continued. "I mean... with all that's been going on around, why would-"  
"Someone like me return when the whole Wizarding World hates me," Draco completed. "Right? It's because I had to move on. Can't keep hiding now, can I?"  
Hermione's stiff expression softened.  
"Professor McGonagall has... uhm... made us partners... for every class together, I mean," Hermione rushed upon noting Draco's bewilderment.  
"For what? Pity?" Draco spat. "I don't want any pity. I don't need any pity. Why do you care, anyway? Why do any of you care?"  
"B... because... I... we... it's redemption!" Hermione stumbled. "You didn't do anything out of free will, Draco. Let me help you! We can make everyone realize that, you don't have to live with this guilt!"  
"Just because you're from the Golden Trio, doesn't mean you meddle in EVERYONE'S BUSINESS!"  
The blonde boy ran away - away from Hermione, the guilt, the pain, the confusion - he wanted to outrun his life and see how things would turn out.  
Hermione leaned against the old birch tree and bit her lip. Why was life so difficult after the War?  
She watched two fourth years running near the Black Lake. The girl's black hair was flowing gently behind her. The red-headed boy was laughing and trying to catch her.  
_'Ron...'_ Hermione whispered and cried. She wanted to go back and make things up to him. She wanted him to know how much she loved him, and that she wanted to say 'yes' to his proposal. Hermione dried her tears and sub-consciously made her way to a white tombstone on the shores of the Lake. Her legs gave way and she collapsed, her arms hugged a corner of the white grave to support her. She gingerly ran her fingers over the cold marble before releasing a fresh wave of tears.  
Hermione stayed there for the rest of the evening till it was almost past curfew.

* * *

"Don't be so loud! The Prefects may catch us!"  
"Oh, leave them Prefects be - they'll never find us here."  
Draco heard a giggle at the far end of the second floor corridor. He peered behind the statue of a witch, only to find a young couple making out.  
"We can continue this session in detention, if you'd like," Draco drawled above the gasps. "Fifty points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor each," he smirked. "Now get back to your dorms before I decide to cut some more points off."  
"Just because you have no social life..." the red-headed boy grumbled.  
"Fifty more points from Gryffindor for muttering."  
The non-Weasley boy and the black-haired girl ran as fast as possible in different directions. Draco twirled his wand in his long fingers as he patrolled the floor. His eyes found a dark figure near a window. Getting closer, he heard sobs.  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
Hermione wiped her tears with the back of her hand and turned.  
"I'm... sorry... for the way I reacted before."  
Hermione smiled. "Happens."  
"So, what's got your tongue in a knot?"  
But Hermione wasn't paying attention - she was busy staring at the full moon. Somewhere else; a certain Ron Weasley was staring at the same moon through a stained glass window in the Burrow.  
"Mind doing your duty, Granger?"  
The girl in question smiled sadly and left for the third floor, with Draco following closely behind.

* * *

"Well well well; if it isn't Mudblood Granger!" Peeves hooted.  
"Put that trophy down, Peeves," Hermione commanded. Peeves threw it at her, almost hitting her head. He cackled with laughter and twirled in the air. Hermione took this opportunity to cast a spell on him. The poltergeist was trapped in a invisible box of sorts. He looked like he was squatting uncomfortably mid-air.  
"Let poor little ol' Peeves go, Mudblood!" Peeves threw his fists all around (wherever possible, which wasn't much space) and screamed.  
"I'm leaving you here for the rest of the night," she sternly threatened. Peeves continued to bawl and Hermione was about to set him free, when Draco spun her around. He threw his arm around her shoulders and led her away from the Trophy Room.

Back at their quarters after their duties, Hermione curled up in front of the merry fire with _Hogwarts: A History_ on her lap. Scratching noises were heard as Draco finished his Potions essay.  
"Don't you miss them? Your parents?"  
"Whatever do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
"They must have disowned you - what with all the War going on. They wouldn't let you return - not if they could help it."  
Hermione laughed at his innocence.  
"I obliviated them before our seventh year started. I sent them to Australia."  
"Oh," Draco simply said stupidly. Hermione laughed again.  
"But I've restored their memories. So, no worries."  
Silence.  
"What are your subjects?"  
"Defence Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Tranfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy."  
"Blimey, that's a lot! No wonder you're so smart," Draco remarked. Hermione bit back a smile like she always did when complimented.  
"And you?"  
"Defence Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology. What's-"  
Draco hung his mouth mid-speech when a Patronus skipped into the room. The Jack Russell terrier hovered above a nearby table. A gruff voice boomed from its core.  
"I've taken up the mission in Albania. It's my first assignment - I was the Ministry's first choice. And I didn't complete MY education."  
The Patronus dissolved into silvery mist. Hermione balled up her hands into fists, clenching and un-clenching them continually.  
"That was the Weasel's voice, wasn't it?" Draco tried to lighten the mood. Hermione glared at the merry fire. Draco took this as his cue and retreated to his room. Hermione gritted her teeth, grabbed her wand and left the room. Past curfew.

* * *

**A/N: Oo... where is our law-abiding Gryffindor Princess off to?  
Read and review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, first off; I'd like to apologize for not having updated this - I was out of town. To compensate, I promise to try to put up as many chapters as possible - as soon as possible.**

* * *

"That was the Weasel's voice, wasn't it?" Draco tried to lighten the mood. Hermione glared at the merry fire. Draco took this as his cue and retreated to his room. Hermione gritted her teeth, grabbed her wand and left the room. Past curfew.  
Draco noticed this unusual behaviour, having peeked through a small gap. Curiosity bubbled within his stomach.  
"Curiosity kills the cat," Draco reminded himself before pausing and smirking inwardly. "But then again, I'm a snake." He stowed his wand in his robes and discreetly followed the female's shadow.

* * *

Draco peered at the Gryffindor Princess from behind a pillar as she paced in front of the Wall three times. A groaning sound was heard as the Wall began to protrude, revealing a huge door with black rose designs engraved on it. She slammed the large door shut. Draco fought with his inner self for a few minutes before settling on a rather difficult decision. He paced before the Wall, thinking, 'I need to be in the same room as Hermione' repeatedly. The same door revealed itself to the blonde boy, who entered it cautiously. He hid behind a red laced curtain near the door and secretly watched iron fly all over the room as Hermione screamed spells.

"Reducto! REDUCTO! Confringo!"  
The iron dummies exploded simultaneously.  
"Incendio!"  
An ebony-black wooden table burst into angry flames.  
"Reducto! Wingardium Leviosa!"  
A mirror broke. It's shards flew across the room, piercing a soft leather couch at the far end of the room. One shard hit Hermione - a large gash sat on her flushed cheek, slowly staining her collar red.  
"Orchideous," Hermione muttered monotonously. She muttered the word repeatedly till bouquets of chrysanthemums hid the wreckage she had caused. Draco was confused - why would she conjure flowers after destroying the whole room? Draco's eyes hungrily studied the slim figure as her wand was raised high above her head. Hermione bit her lower lip till blood squirted from the deep wound, and jerked her arm diagonally down - The left-most bouquet exploded. The next three burst into flames. The middle five were slashed neatly; their petals were flying all over the room. The remaining withered or burst into flames.  
Draco's eyes were trained on the withering bouquet - such beautiful flowers - such exquisite beauty...  
'Like Hermione,' Draco thought. His eyes widened and he shook that thought out of his head. 'Preposterous. She's a Gryffindor! And I'm a Slytherin! I can't think like this!' Draco scoffed at himself. Sadness filled his eyes as the flowers continued to wither - their shriveled leaves and petals dropped down like flies.

Why was she doing this?

Shelves came down with a bang, more metal flew across the room, mirrors crashed soundly - the room was a mess. Hermione did an almost-perfect job of turning the Room of Requirement upside down.

Draco gulped and squeezed his eyes shut - the mess reminded him inevitably of the War - rubble all over the place; bodies sticking out from various places; spells aimed at different directions; everything flying everywhere; green, red or white sparks hitting whatever stood in its way - the room was an almost-exact replica of the Castle during the War.  
Draco grabbed his head with his hands and pulled hard at his silky hair - his ears were pounding with screams of the Three Unforgivable Curses and bloodcurdling, heart-wrenching screams of the unfortunate souls being sent to their Heavenly Abode. The sick smirks of Death Eaters and the silver masks they wore floated before the boy's slate-gray eyes; taunting him coldly, spitting disgraces at him as he cowered - the shadows cast a gloom as they towered over the crouched and cowering boy, aiming their wands at him.  
Draco felt something on his shoulder. His parents' faces now appeared in the dark - Narcissa's trembling red lips and sad eyes, Lucius' dead gaze fixed upon their only son who was a pawn at the cold long-fingered hands of the cruel Lord Voldemort. Draco whimpered, now feeling those cold hands enveloping him in an awkward hug while everyone looked on either in disgust or pride - with Hagrid cradling Harry's limp body - with everyone's gaze set on the boy who had no choice, accusing him for his helpless plight.

Draco trembled violently, suddenly throwing his eyes open - Hermione was bent over him, calling out his name. Drops of sweat jumped onto the cobbled floor from Draco's pointed chin. The pale face was adorned with large gray eyes full of pain, anguish, fear and sadness.  
"Draco, it's me, it's me! Draco!" Hermione's voice rang out. Draco shook her off and tried to stand, but to no avail. His shaky legs gave way and he gave up all hope of trying to move. Slumped against the Wall, Draco stared blankly at the red laced curtain while Hermione dabbed a wet cloth on his forehead.

* * *

_"Draco. Draco, come," Narcissa begged, her hand extended before her. Lucius at her side, followed the same gesture; his fingers twitching almost furiously like his lips. Draco pursed his lips, glanced at those around him desperately before slowly inching his way through the silent crowd. They parted for him, almost as if labeling him as an Untouchable. He quickened his pace.  
"Ah, Draco," Voldemort sighed with a hint of pride. Draco's legs automatically led him to the Dark Lord himself. Everyone grimaced at Voldemort's grin directed at Draco - they felt sick. Voldemort was sick.  
"Well done, Draco, well done," he congratulated, enveloping the boy into an awkward hug. His left hand's uneven nails dug into the boy's arm, and his right hand twisted the Elder Wand towards Hagrid's direction, as though gleefully cursing the limp body of Harry Potter._ _Draco forced down a shudder upon coming in contact with_ _Voldemort's cold skin - the_ _spells shooting back and forth during the War left everyone sweaty and soot-ridden. The air was very warm as well as very cold - warm from shooting spells. Cold from losing dear comrades.  
Draco faced his mother the moment Voldemort released him. Lucius extended his hand towards his son with a hint of desperation glinting in his eyes - Draco refused to acknowledge his 'father'. It was his fault he was caught in this web. Narcissa ushered him to the far end of the group of Death Eaters, thus escaping everyone's watchful gazes._

* * *

Draco suddenly twitched violently, jumping up before gripping his stomach. Crashes were heard and Draco knelt on the Persian rug, throwing up all he ate that day.  
Hermione rushed to his side, casting a Cleaning Charm and dabbing a wet towel on the boy's forehead.  
"Aguamenti," she whispered and handed Draco a goblet of sparkling water. He gulped the cold liquid gratefully and gripped the edge of the silver bedsheets.  
"When... did we..."  
"... I levitated you here. I... We... I found you in the Room of Requirement behind a red curtain and... well... you were screaming... and twisting painfully... you passed out and I Levitated you here. I thought I should stay here... just in case, so I was in that corner..." she trailed off.  
Draco panted and loosened his grip on the bedsheets. He ran his fingers through his already-messy hair, his chest heaving and his nostrils flaring.  
"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus," Hermione muttered, clutching her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.  
"What?"  
"Never tickle a sleeping dragon - you look like... never mind..."  
The corners of Draco's thin lips twisted into a smile, but he forced it down.  
"So... uhm..." Hermione twiddled her thumbs and fumbled.  
Draco raised his eyebrows.  
"Would you... like to tell me..."  
Draco's eyebrow faced his hairline before deciding to retreat to its rightful place above his eye.  
"Bitter memory, is all."  
Silence. Both the teenagers felt an invisible rope twist around their wrists. They rubbed their right wrists, stared into each others' eyes and looked away.  
"I didn't want to choose the Dark side. I had to. If I could reverse my Time, I'd like it back."  
Hermione's lips parted, as if to speak, but Draco waved his hand and climbed into his bed; indicating that the conversation was closed.  
"Good night... and sweet dreams..." Hermione said softly before closing the door. Draco turned in his bed and raised his head, facing her retreating figure. His eyes were clouded with grief upon silently repeating her words.  
_"'Good night... and sweet dreams...'... nobody's ever told me that before..." _Draco reflected before swallowing his pain and slumping onto his silver pillow.

* * *

_Cold gusts of wind danced mercilessly in the otherwise-stale air on the Malfoy Manor. The room was dark, illuminated only by five streaks of sunlight streaming in from the high windows. Bellatrix hovered ominously over the Gryffindor Princess. A bang was heard - like a cellar door being slammed shut, before the prodigal witch shot a Cruciatus Curse at the younger witch. A terrible, drawn-out scream rang through the corridors of the mansion.  
"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? WHERE?"  
"We found it - we found it - PLEASE!" Hermione screamed.  
"You are a lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, TELL THE TRUTH!"  
Another terrible scream.  
"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"  
Hermione whimpered. She no longer felt strong and brave - she felt weak, hopeless, defenseless... almost dead.  
"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"  
Hermione's screams echoed off the walls upstairs.  
"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screamed. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"  
"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault... it isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"  
"A copy? Oh, a likely story!" Bellatrix screeched. More screams. Hermione's screams got worse than ever. Pain shot up her arm, electrifying her. Bellatrix lifted herself off Hermione, a menacing gleam shining in her mad black eyes. Tears rolled off Hermione's pale cheek and disappeared into her brown hair - blood trickled from the seams of the deep wound - the word "MUDBLOOD" shone on the pale arm, proudly displaying its crimson shades.  
_

* * *

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" Draco bellowed, shaking the girl by her shoulders. Chocolate brown orbs stared into the gray ones; emitting fear close to being paralyzed. Hermione sobbed and her shoulders shook violently. She was shaking and cradling her left arm gingerly. Draco rubbed her back soothingly... or awkwardly... as he never gave or received comfort as such. They stayed this way for half an hour till Hermione's sobs receded to whimpers, then to nothing.

"What... was it?" Draco spoke barely above a whisper, trying to break the silence.  
"Bitter memory... is all..." Hermione choked.  
Silence.  
"Was it... that day... at the... Manor?"  
Hermione gasped, leaned away from the blonde and stared at him with large eyes. Draco pursed his lips and abruptly got up, dropping his hands to his sides.  
"Go back to sleep. I'm sure it will help," he stated before turning sharply on the spot. He placed a long hand on the door knob when Hermione spoke in a high voice.  
"How did you know?"  
Draco refused to turn and simply said, "Just a guess, is all. That should suffice."  
Saying which, he left, shutting the door with a bang. Hermione threw herself back into her golden bedspreads, clutching the pillows of the same colour. A frown formed on her small face. She had to know what was going on.

_"When he screamed... and I tried to help him... my wrist hurt. It hurt again, when he twitched and I tried to help. I saw what he probably saw - Voldemort hugging him. All of us gaping at him. And just now..."_

Hermione leaped out of her bed, fighting her bedsheets. After finally freeing herself from them, she grabbed one of her latest books, given by Professor McGonagall as a gift.  
_Charms and Bonds - A Complete Collection And Interpretation  
_Hermione flipped the pages till a large title in deep blue shine across the old yellow page.  
_Unusual Magical Bonds - Humans._

Her index finger ran down the medieval page, skimming through each word, taking it all in.

_In 1645, witches and wizards all across Ireland reported mysterious feelings - whenever they came in contact with another witch or wizard, they would feel an "invisible rope" tug at their wrists. Both parties would end up with deep red marks across their wrists after the "tingling sensation". When studying the case thoroughly, it was noted that there were two common things in all instances - one party was helping the other party, which was in extreme pain or danger of sorts. And the second was that both parties could, in a manner of speaking, "see each others' dreams, memories or even SEE EACH OTHER when the other was in danger". Three months after the reports were filed, the wizards and witches were found either gravely ill or dead in their homes. Nobody knew why.  
_

_Next, in 1872, reports flew in from Bulgaria, Hungary, Japan, England, Albania, Romania and Ireland - the exact same reports. This time; historians took actions - they dedicated an entire mansion to these wizards and witches. Each room contained one witch/wizard and the witch/wizard they felt the tug with. All pairs were taken care of properly. Experiments were conducted - some pairs were allowed to roam the streets without their partners, some had to do so WITH their partners. The results were mind-boggling._

_A strange occurrence, almost like an epidemic, broke out amongst the pairs that were allowed to roam without their partners. One person of the pair ended up bed-ridden and gravely ill. The other person died shortly after. In all the cases, the ill wizard/witch ended up dying a slow death, while the healthy person of the pair just dropped down dead at any random time._

_As for the pairs that went with each other - both parties of the pair were in the pink of health. But there was a twist - the pairs that ended up marrying each other continued to live on till their natural deaths. Those that parted ways after the experimental session, died in a similar fashion to that mentioned above._

_Thus, after much research, it was concluded that this "invisible rope" cutting through two wizards'/witches' wrists signified the strongest magical bond in existence - they two parties were Soul Mates (See "Magical Souls" for more information).  
_

* * *

Hermione's pink lips trembled. She returned the book to its rightful position in her bag and climbed into her bed.

_"I saw a bit of the Castle during the War, heard Draco scream, and my wrist hurt. I then saw a bit of Voldemort and Draco before Harry called his own bluff. My wrist hurt. Draco rushed in when I screamed, and he knew it was about the torture. His wrist had a dark red mark on it - like someone had tied him with a rope."_

Hermione hid her face in her hands.

Little did Professor McGonagall know that she would be bombarded with questions the next day by her secretly - favourite student.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took ETERNITY to put this one up. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ranting Time, readers! In one of the recent reviews, a reader mentioned Ron shouldn't be listed as a main character as I "bashed him", so to speak. Why I listed him as a main character - he'll play a bigger part in the upcoming chapters. Patience is a virtue, so please WAIT for everything to unfold. I can't spit the whole plot out. I called him the youngest - he's the youngest SON of the Weasley family. I never said he's "used to getting everything" that he wants. I said he thinks he owns Hermione. The Weasleys were poor, I agree. They shared everything, I agree. As for Ron "not being spoiled", I agree. What I feel is this - being the YOUNGEST SON, he was constantly overshadowed - Charlie, Bill, Percy were all Prefects. Fred and George were loved by all. He felt overshadowed. I've listed this story under BOOKS, so Ron was a Prefect (in the books) - but he STILL felt overshadowed - this was shown through his behaviour. **

**Second thing - Draco did worse things. Much worse things. Yes, I agree. I just didn't mention all in my previous note. He cursed Katie Bell and poisoned Ron (unintentionally, it was meant for Dumbledore), ****put Madame Rosmerta under the Imperius Curse** - OUT OF PRESSURE. He feared for his family. What does that show? Compassion. He worked on the Squad in his Sixth Year - that, I have nothing to say for. He tried to Crucio Harry when dueling him - out of fear that he had been identified by Harry for his evil deeds. If you recall well enough - he was crying at that time. It's because he was under pressure - he DID NOT WANT TO DO what he had done. As for looking on when Hermione was tortured - out of fright of being severely punished by his elders should he help the opposing side. Like a child afraid of helping a weaker child, when his friends are bullying the weaker one. Very few have the courage to stand up to others - Draco didn't. I mentioned he and Harry are two sides of the same coin - he lacked the courage to stand up to others, while Harry did. Draco running to a Death Eater and saying he's on their side - to prevent being killed. Again; he lacked courage. But BECAUSE he did that; he was allowed to go. Allowed to go to the Room of Requirement, which led to the Fire, which led to the Horcrux being destroyed. Good, in a way? In a twisted way, but still. 

**As for him calling Hermione a mudblood - it's because of the way he was brought up - he was brought up with certain presuppositions and biased ideas of Society inculcated and drilled into him. I feel he represents most of us in a way - we dub others as "wayward, mentally ill" etc. based on theories of Society, which are based on ignorance or half-knowledge. It also represents racism - judging others based on their background, which is something they can't help.**

**I have put Hermione, Draco, Ron and Ginny as the main characters for a reason. Please WAIT for the future chapters. Can't pounce on the chef when you haven't tasted the main course yet, can you?**

**It's a Dramione - but I'm not making Draco "perfect". I'm (here's a spoiler) going to reveal MANY flaws. I'm not "making him perfect so Hermione can love him" - nobody's perfect.**

**I appreciate you taking your time to read everything and review, but please read thoroughly before pre-supposing. It will take time for me to unfurl everything, and I'll appreciate your much-needed patience for the same. Thank you.**

* * *

"Come in."  
Professor McGonagall peered through her reading glasses, before her eyes crinkled into a light smile.  
"Ah, Miss Granger. What is the matter? Have a seat."  
"Draco and I - we have a... a magical... bond. Something to do with... well... Soul Mates."  
The elder witch's thin eyebrows shot up her wrinkled forehead.  
"But this is a very serious term, Miss Granger! Surely you have misunderstood?"  
"I've read through everything, Professor. In the book you gave me."  
The Professor's thin lips were pursed. She wringed her bony hands before sighing almost inaudibly.  
"Very well, then. I shall like to read through the same, if you could."  
"Thank you, Professor."  
Hermione left the book on the table and left for their Hogsmeade trip. She was going with Ginny and Luna.  
"Oh, and Miss Granger? Just in case... you must... go with Mr. Malfoy this time. I shall call you some time after dinner with more information. But, just for precaution, follow my orders."  
Hermione's shoulders dropped. How would she manage?

* * *

"Hermione! You promised!" Ginny whined.  
"I'm sorry! It's Professor McGonagall's final order!"  
"I'm sure it's all right. You do make an unlikely couple," Luna commented before dreamily pointing at the corner of the room.  
Hermione bit back a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"What?" Draco spat.  
"Professor McGonagall's orders. Let's go."  
Draco, unlike himself, silently obeyed. Hermione bit her lower lip - what was going on?  
_'Maybe he's changed... we all have.'_

* * *

Draco lazily gazed at the book shelves while Hermione balanced three fat books on her hip - "Just for reference," she said.  
Hermione squealed and set the three books down, stood on her toes and shot her hand up for another book with silver binding. Draco couldn't help but note how her eyes sparkled with innocent happiness whenever she saw a book. How her pink lips curled into a sweet smile whenever she cradled those books in her arms, proud to call them her own. How her fingers twitched frantically, showing how desperate she was to get the book off the high shelf.

"Why don't you levitate it down?"  
"Because there's more feeling to do it naturally than to use magic. Also, I'm used to manual work."  
Draco raised an eyebrow.  
_'Maybe that's how it is __to be in the Muggle world - no magic, all hands. Have to say, she looks great when she-'  
_Draco's eyes widened as he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. His gaze lingered on Hermione a while longer before turning to enter another aisle.

* * *

"Hermione?"  
Said girl's heart skipped a beat. She but her lip and turned to face none other than Ron Weasley.  
"Hi."  
"Hi," Ron repeated with a shy smile. They stood in awkward silence before Ron covered the distance between them and hugged the stiff girl.  
"I'm sorry I was a prat. I shouldn't have-"  
Hermione pulled away.  
"Please. Don't."  
"Hermione... I'm sorry, all right? I shouldn't have rushed into things... And-"  
"Why are you here?"  
Ron looked baffled.  
"Why, Ginny, of course! She told me you'd be here. Just this morning. I was in town, so I came. And she told me about... you know... the train... I-"  
Hermione raised her hand, cutting him off yet again.  
"I know. I shouldn't have snapped. But you-"  
"I can change for you, Hermione! I love you!"

_Just shut up, I don't want to hear it.  
My tears are dry and now you're begging.  
_

Ron pulled Hermione closer, dipped his head and kissed her passionately. She, in return, didn't kiss back; but stood rather stiffly. Ron pulled back and opened his eyes slowly, only to see a pale face. Realization dawned upon him as he pulled away and straightened his jacket.  
"Hermione? We should leave. I... oh... Hello, Weasley."  
Hot blood rushed up Ron's face.  
"FINE!" Ron bellowed and Apparated on the spot.

_I will see the end of this, just watch-  
You messed with the wrong person._

Hermione bit her lip till beads of crimson blood began to darken as the seconds passed. Draco bent to pick up the cauldron filled with Hermione's books, only for it to be whisked away by the silent girl.

* * *

"Why so serious, Granger? Had a little tiff with the Weasel?"  
Silence.  
"You-"  
"You can't take a hint, can you, Malfoy? I'm sad because I broke up with Ron, terribly and tremendously upset that I met him again and he left, shocked and confused at the ordeal of the whole situation; and you decide to wring it all out of me?!" Hermione ranted in one breath. A cold gust of wind hit the duo - Hermione paled as goosebumps formed on her otherwise-smooth skin. Draco slowly extended his hand after taking his glove off, rubbing his index finger on her lower lip. Hermione's eyes widened and she slapped him.  
"How dare you!"  
She fled from the scene, refusing to turn. Draco shook with anger - why did she do it?

"Sorry..." Hermione mumbled as she bumped into a lean figure.  
"Granger! A surprise!" Blaise Zabini exclaimed. Hermione took a few steps back and conversed with the ex-Slytherin, who flirted with her shamelessly. She brushed it all off, but blushed furiously and controlled her smiles when the tall male complimented her.  
Somewhere in the distance, Draco cracked his knuckles in frustration as Blaise rolled on. He confronted Zabini the moment Hermione was out of sight.

"You idiot, you knew I liked her! You saw everything! And yet you did this!" Draco fumed.  
"Ah, but you told me in the book shop you _didn't have a thing for her, _and now you LIKE her? Somebody just confessed here!" Blaise laughed. Draco dug his fingers into his palm when he realized his mistake.  
"It's been like this ever since she broke your nose, right?"  
"Wha... what?"  
Blaise stared at the blonde with dead eyes - stared into the blonde's soul.

"You liked her since Third Year, but really loved her since Sixth Year. Ever since she stood up to Umbridge and your Squad."  
"That's ridiculous," Draco scoffed.  
"Then why don't you call her a mudblood anymore? Answer me!"  
Draco shifted his feet uncomfortably.  
"I know you, Draco. Stop pushing the Truth away when it slaps you in the face. It just did. I'm just adding to the sting."

_We were in love and I only had her.  
But why, why did you touch my girl - no way.  
_

"What did she say?"  
Zabini turned and hid his smirk.  
"Life's tough and unfair, but she hopes for the better."  
Thus saying; Zabini left the warrior to his own arena to battle with himself - out in the bitter cold, with the Frost and Chill as his enemy's shields.

* * *

_I am sorry for what happened this morning. I shouldn't have blasted at you. At the same time, you shouldn't have provoked me. Nonetheless, it was mostly my fault, and I'm sorry. I don't know how to say this, but... I feel like you're a friend I never had._

- Hermione

Draco pocketed the note after grazing her loopy handwriting with hungry eyes. He then took in the beautiful woodwork - it was a magically crafted quill-holder that had a Dragon carved onto it. The dragon was the charm of the woodwork - it would breathe "fire" which would come out as a new carving, every time someone touched the box. The trick was to trace the fire with a wand to open the box. The best part was that once it was opened with one wand, it would never open if another wand was used. Draco smiled genuinely. He tried to stop himself, but couldn't - his muscles stretched and ached - longing to reveal what they'd been hiding for so long.

"Draco! Oh... hi!" Hermione squeaked when she sneaked in to the Common Room, only to be caught in the act. Draco merely nodded at her, scratching away lazily at a piece of parchment. Their Potions essay was due the next morning, first thing. He hadn't chosen a topic, and was crossing out options. Hermione's eyes fell on her gift on the table, which was now filled with quills. She smiled to herself.

"So, what did McGonagall call you in for?" Draco was curious to know.  
"Oh! Well..."  
Said Professor entered the room. Draco meant to stand up, but was motioned to sit by the headmistress, who seemed really uneasy.  
"Mr. Malfoy, there's something you need to know."

* * *

As per Professor McGonagall's instructions, the duo got to know each other better. This yielded rather pleasant results. Draco apparently could keep time with Hermione's intellectuality, and Hermione know a lot of fascinating things about Magical History. The two really did bond and become "the friend they never had" for each other.  
Hermione bid her new friend good night. Draco's brows furrowed together as he stared blankly at his roll of parchment.

_"They'd beat me up, anyway," Draco scoffed.  
"I won't let them!" Hermione exclaimed._  
_"Why not? Magical Law Enforcement?" Draco chuckled.  
"Well, you're my friend now, aren't you?"_

Draco had few friends in life - all thanks to his father's connections with other Pureblood families. He never could choose his own friends. If he could, he wouldn't have taken Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson or any of those sniffs. Zabini, he would keep. He would have probably been friends with Harry Potter, had he not been brought up with the "friends with benefits" twisted logic. That meant he'd also be friends with Hermione.  
Nobody had ever openly acknowledged Draco as a friend. Hearing that word from Hermione's mouth equaled a nightingale's chirp to him.

Draco fingered the letter he'd received from his mother few hours before leaving for Hogsmeade - that letter was the end of his plans of leading a nice, calm, quiet, slow life. He nodded at the now-retreating smiling-sweetly Hermione, his eyes filled with pain. He fought back the choking feeling in his throat and threw his arms over his head, which was now resting on the parchment.

He got a whiff of Hermione's scent from the Quill-Holder and smiled bitterly to himself.

This was too much.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if my note at the start of this chapter seemed bitter - honestly, I'm trying to convey something through each chapter. I can't blow the whole logic and plot into your face, readers! So I'd really appreciate a little bit of patience. Regardless, I'm sorry if I came across as rude - that was not my intention. The idea was to clear things up, as the plot seems foggy to some readers. As usual, I appreciate you taking your time to read my work and express your views for the same. Yes, contents of the letter will be revealed. Not in the next chapter, though. ****Please read and review!**  



	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry I didn't update all this while. I won't spurt any excuses for the same. From the recent reviews... I kind of understood I've lost a reader - sorry for the reader. I can't keep pleasing everyone else with my work - haters will keep hating. I'm sorry I lost a reader, but I will keep going on. I appreciate the reviews, though - both sweet and bitter. Thank you to the reader who encouraged me to go on despite the bitter comments - it's actually that comment that brought me back. Anyway... here you go! And I've decided to skip a LOT of time periods - I really want to end this story... reason shall not be disclosed.  
**

* * *

"He won't be fine."  
Lucius stared at his wife curiously through the prison bars of Azkaban. Narcissa sighed and rubbed her hands together to keep herself warm.

"We must support him. As much as we can, Lucius."  
Lucius Malfoy nodded silently and his nostrils flared. He tightened his jaw as the Auror approached them.  
"It's time to leave, Mrs. Malfoy. Please step away from the bars."  
Narcissa's gaze lingered a moment over Lucius' worn face before she turned sharply on the spot and left. Lucius' eyes followed her retreating figure as his grip on the bars tightened - his knuckles turned pale. Not that this could be seen - the soot and dirt of Azkaban made his looks change completely. He wasn't recognized by anyone from outside!

"Please step away from the bars, Mr. Malfoy," an Auror instructed. Lucius stared at the man blankly before retreating to a corner in the dark cell, hopeless and dazed.

He was about to lose almost everything.

* * *

"Miss Granger, this is serious! With all the Soul Mate discovery and now this! Please think before you proceed," Professor McGonagall pleaded.  
"I am sure of it, Professor. Please, I really am."  
"And if it hurts?"  
Hermione deadpanned.  
"The War has already hurt all of us so much. Can anything hurt even more than that time?"  
Silence.

Seven months had passed since the start of Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco were now really close. Ginny actually applauded them, accompanied by Luna's strange commentary. Sure, they were nothing like Harry and Hermione were, but their friendship was indeed beautiful.  
And it hurt Hermione to have to leave Draco behind.

* * *

"Hermione, where were you?! I needed a-"  
"I'm leaving," Hermione declared. Draco raised his eyebrow.  
"Professor McGonagall called me to say that I'm leaving Hogwarts for two months. The Minister of Magic has called me for... a mission," she cleared.  
"Alone?" Draco snorted.  
"With an Auror... Auror... Weasley."  
Draco snorted again.  
"With Weasley? I thought you couldn't stand him!"  
Hermione bit her lip and stared at the ground.  
"Like it's my business. Be safe."

They didn't converse for the rest of the week. Hermione locked herself in her room or in the library, collecting books that could be needed.

* * *

Draco woke up slowly. What was that incessant scuffling so late at night?!  
He grabbed his wand off the nightstand and yawned lazily. He threw the door open and cast a brightening spell in the Common Room.  
Hermione yelped.

"Breaking rules now, are we, Granger?" Draco drawled. His smirk faded when he saw her trunk behind her. Her traveling cloak covered her ankles, and her hair was pulled back into a loose low bun.  
"This is it, Draco. I may never-"  
"Don't say that. You're the brightest witch of her age. You'll come back in one piece, and will go on and on about whatever you see there. And you'll bring me a souvenir," Draco whispered, closing the gap between them. Hermione gasped and tried to take a step back, but found that she couldn't. Draco stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Stupid Soul Mate stuff. I'm getting soft. Wait till my father hears about this," Draco grunted. Hermione's laugh filled the room, before dying down almost immediately.

"What is this, Draco? What are we? What's this between us?"  
"Bookworm Granger has a doubt that a library can't answer? Sad," Draco joked before pulling two chairs for them to sit.

"I'm serious. What is this between us? We were never like this! You hated me, I loathed you. We would never work out! And the War, and the Soul Mating... I just... it's too sudden!" Hermione ranted.  
"I personally like what's going on between us," Draco commented. Hermione's jaw fell open before she scoffed.

"Hold on, now! There is NOTHING going on between US. All right? We're just... really good friends... that's all."  
"What about the Soul Mate situation? We can't stay away from each other," Draco waggled his eyebrows at a disapproving Hermione.  
"Well then, it will hurt us for two months and we'll have to bear it," Hermione crossed her arms and concluded. Silver mist shot into the room and floated between them, taking the form of a Jack Russell terrier.

"I'm coming. Be ready," the voice boomed before the Patronus disappeared.

Hermione bit her lip and stared at her hands. Draco stood up, and Hermione followed suit.

"So, this is it. It's goodbye, I guess," Hermione sighed.  
"I meant it, you know. All of it. Be safe."

Ron Weasley entered through the now-open portrait-hole, brushing some snowflakes off his coat.  
"Let's go," he ordered. Hermione and Draco locked eyes for a moment. Both felt their wrists hurt immensely, but paid no heed to the pain.  
"I said, let's go!"

Draco stepped up and hugged Hermione, who hugged him back. They stayed like this for a few moments. Ron looked away, anger boiling his blood. When he finally turned his head to the duo, he was enraged - Draco lifted Hermione's chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ron shook with fury - she was still his girl!

_I brush myself off and get up  
As much as I suffered, you just watch  
You mess with love, you mess with friendship - just watch  
_  
"If you're done snogging each other, I'd like to get on with the bloody mission," Ron spat. Hermione looked up at Draco with glassy eyes. Ron roughly pulled her. Draco caught a glimpse of tears in her dazed eyes - she was still confused and lost. Ron bit her with a scathing comment, causing her to bite her lips. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. Draco didn't know what Ron said, though - his thoughts were too loud. They Apparated with her trunk, leaving Draco alone in the room.

* * *

"If you're done snogging each other, I'd like to get on with the bloody mission," Ron spat. Hermione looked up at Draco with glassy eyes. Ron roughly pulled her. Draco caught a glimpse of tears in her dazed eyes - she was still confused and lost. Ron bit her with a scathing comment, causing her to bite her lips. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. Draco didn't know what Ron said, though - his thoughts were too loud.

'She still doesn't love me like I love her,' Draco realized sadly. A flashback interrupted his thoughts.

_"I love you," Draco confessed. Hermione stopped her rant about Magical Law Enforcement and gaped at the blonde.  
"W... what?!"  
"I love you, Hermione Granger. I have... for a long time. I love you," he repeated softly. "I know it's hard, and I know it's sudden, but-"  
"I love you, Draco," Hermione cut him off. "You're smart, witty, clever... stupidly charmingly boyish... you think differently... you yourself are different! And I love you."  
Draco's face lit up as he squeezed her hand and pulled her for a hug.  
"No, you don't understand, Draco," Hermione pushed away. She stared at the boy in the eyes and took in a deep breath.  
"I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry," Hermione apologized softly. Draco's eyes lost their glow slowly - his mind took time to process what she just said. He cleared his throat and stood up. The shadow of the trees hid his eyes._

_"I see. I'll just go, then," he muttered before running away. Hermione called after him, but to no avail. She sobbed and hugged her knees. Both of them felt pains in their chest that continued to grow for the next three days. That was probably the worst Christmas ever._

_"Draco, I-"  
"It's all right. It wouldn't work out, anyway. Let's just go back to friendship."  
Hermione was still careful around him for the rest of the week. When he displayed signs of normalcy, Hermione relaxed and reverted to her normal self around him. She never knew that he still hid his feelings for her._

Draco gazed at Hermione's sad face, balling his fists. Ron and Hermione Apparated with a loud _crack_.

_Just at the thought of you, my body shakes  
I can't forgive you - from now on._

'Now that she's gone... I have nothing left to...' Draco thought. His own thoughts weren't completed - he unconsciously seated himself on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So... what's the mission... about, exactly?" Hermione cleared her throat, drying to diffuse the eerie tension.  
"After Voldemort's death, his Death Eaters were hunted down - every single one of them. Some chickened out and ratted on their comrades - the ones on the run are hunting their families down. All down to the last of the bloodline."

'Draco... I hope he isn't involved... but he's safe!' Hermione reassured herself silently.  
"We've got to hunt those killers down and stop them. Send them back to Azkaban," Ron continued without glancing at Hermione. "We need to figure out what our options are."  
"Albania, of course!"  
Ron gaped at Hermione as though she were mental.  
"Well; that's where Voldemort hid his horcrux, you see. And probably where he met Professor Quirrell before our first year," Hermione explained. Ron's eyes shone as he was about to compliment her, but he forced it down - he was still angry with her for running him over. 

Every night; Ron would hear Hermione's soft whimpers - her wrist was almost broken with pain. When Professor McGonagall informed him of the Bond, he was raging mad. But after about three weeks, he couldn't take it anymore - Hermione had stopped whimpering. But he was curious - why hadn't she fallen ill or died?

"Tell me everything. Why aren't you sick - McGonagall said you'd be sick."  
"I... I don't... know," Hermione fumbled. Ron crossed his arms, not ready to buy it - but soon, he realized she wasn't lying - she really didn't know.  
"What if... the Bond's weak?"  
The spark of hope in Ron's voice was unmistakable - he himself was shocked. He still loved Hermione just as much as before. Hermione did, too. Hermione didn't bother to answer his question - it was almost crystal clear.

"Do you still... are we... I still love you, Hermione," Ron gave up the fight and confessed.  
"I..."  
Ron scooted closer and held both her small hands in his, looking at her with a shine in his eyes. Hermione got lost in the blue orbs and sighed. She nodded. Ron laughed nervously and hugged her. Hermione went limp - not stiff, limp.

"Maybe the Bond... is weak... but it's..."  
Ron shushed her with a light kiss. Hermione's mind was swirling with doubts and questions. Ron's only objective was to show how much he missed her.

* * *

"Now that we've tracked down the Carrows... Dolohov and his gang... we're down to one group - they're going after this hopeless bloke. Merlin knows who."  
Hermione nodded and went over the list of Death Eaters for the fiftieth time. Ron wiped the cream off her upper lip and smiled.  
"Mom will have a right fit, she will. I'm getting married!"  
Hermione smiled coyly and twiddled her thumbs.  
"Let's finish this first. Marriage comes later, Ronald."

A loud crack was heard outside their tent - an intruder had Apparated into the Forests of Albania. Rustling of leaves was heard - Hermione's hand was up mid-way to her cheek. She sat like a statue, perking up at every noise. Ron left the tent and shot spells all over the place.

Silence. Two male voices - low whispering, was heard. Hermione frowned - what was going on?

"Ron, what-" she stopped mid-way. Her lower lip trembled as she turned paler by the minute. She gripped her wand tighter and choked back a sob.

"D... Draco?!"  
Hermione's eyes widened as Ron backed away and Draco aimed his wand at her.

* * *

**A/N: So, here you go. I know, crappy writing. I'm sleepy as heck - hectic day, today... Anyway... looks like Ron and Draco have teamed up against our Gryffindor Princess! Any guesses over what will unfurl in the next chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am sick and tired of people giving stupid reviews - UNDERSTAND WHATEVER I HAVE WRITTEN IN THE NOTE BEFORE RANTING NONSENSE. I DID NOT SAY RACISM CAN'T BE HELPED - I AM AGAINST RACISM. I SAID PEOPLE CAN'T HELP BEING DARK OR LIGHT SKINNED OR CAN'T CHOOSE WHERE THEY COME FROM - IT IS BAD TO BE RACIST I.E. IT IS BAD TO DISCRIMINATE ON THE BASIS OF SOME QUALITY PEOPLE CAN'T CHOOSE.  
WHAT THE HECK PART OF THAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!  
Fine, I'm not supporting Draco anymore - all you haters, go celebrate. I'm losing interest in my own plot thanks to the dumb people who misinterpret everything. Fine! I'm not backing Draco up in any way - feel free to criticize him. EVERYONE IS ENTITLED TO THEIR OWN THOUGHTS, STOP MANIPULATING MINE.  
And for the NTH TIME, I HAVE PUT RON AS A MAIN CHARACTER FOR A REASON - IF YOU THINK HE ISN'T A MAIN, BE PATIENT FOR SOME MORE TIME.** **Is that too much to ask? Apparently, yes. Fine, here you go. The last chapter. If you scream at me, I don't care.**

**Boo hoo. Thanks for butt-hurting me and treating me like shit, way to go, haters! If you hate my story and had so many problems with it, why did you continue to read it? So that you can burn me some more?**  
**I practically failed at this fanfic - I had so many hopes for it. But thanks to those readers who just had to throw it all on me, I had to shorten this before it would become a bigger mess. I actually hate this - my own work has, once again, been manipulated by others. Way to go, deserve a trophy!**  
**I can do much better than this - I just gave up on this one because... I'm not even going to finish this statement. I gave up on this one and gave up on all my hopes for this one. Thanks a bunch for destroying the little ideas I had for this fanfic.**  
**If you guys stop reading my other fanfics and writings just because this one sucked, fine - it's your loss. Trust me or don't, I've done much better than this. And I will. This is jsut a failed project that I will, nonetheless, put up with - let everyone know. One failed project can hurt and crush you as much as it did, me. I was devastated at the reviews I got. Not many... heck, NOBODY understood med. I was completely destroyed. But al least I finished what I started, even though it was done in another way. One failed project will not hurt me - I will go on. This is a message to those other writers - don't feel let down by one failed piece of work. And never give in to commentary - it will hurt you and ultimately, your work won't be yours.**  
**And as for those readers who hurt me - thanks for being open. I admit, it hurt me a lot - but it is still good to be open. But please, read properly before you review. Read 99 times if you have to. Don't get offended immediately.**

**Thanks to those readers who stuck by me for POSITIVE reasons, this last chapter is for you. Heck, it's for all of you who want to read it - whether you're going to give me positive or negative reviews.**  
**Congratulations, positives - here's the end of the fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading the plot. I am sorry for the long Author Notes - I had to clear some dust off my writings.**  
**Congratulations, negatives - here's the end to a painfully annoying fanfic. I hope you finish criticizing me with this. I hope you don't judge my other writings based on this one. Yes, you really ticked me off, so I'm terribly sorry for losing my head and writing like this in the notes. But thanks, I needed to know what kind of readers are out there. But I'm not going to mould my work based on your criticism ever again. This fanfic doesn't feel like it's mine anymore.**

**It's over.**

* * *

"Ron, what-" she stopped mid-way. Her lower lip trembled as she turned paler by the minute. She gripped her wand tighter and choked back a sob.

"D... Draco?!"  
Hermione's eyes widened as Ron backed away and Draco aimed his wand at her.

"What... WHAT?!"  
Draco stepped closer to Hermione with a dark, ominous look on his face.  
"He's the last one, Hermione."  
"You mean... no, he can't be! You can't be!"  
"I am."

"You mean... Draco, why? You're the... we have to kill you! I won't allow that! Why did you go back to the Death Eaters? Why?!" Hermione pressed on, tears silently rolling down her cheek.  
No reply.  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, I had to - I have to do this. You don't understand."  
"WHY?!" Hermione yelled. Ron conjured a flask and stood ready.  
"You don't understand," Draco repeated. "It's to protect you - or they'll kill you. I'm sorry."  
Hermione bit her lower lip.  
"I love you!"  
"Obliviate," Draco muttered coldly. A long stream of silver memories rushed out from Hermione - Ron leaped in and collected everything into the flask, much against Draco's wishes.  
"The bloody hell are you doing, Weasley?!" Draco barked.  
"Trust me, ferret, she'll know someday. Might as well, then - it's for your good."  
The two males nodded and Draco backed away into the shadows of the trees. Ron bent over Hermione's now-unconscious body - her mind was weak as too many memories were taken away from her.  
"Why did all this have to happen..." Ron whispered as he tried to revive Hermione.

* * *

Astoria hugged Scorpius tightly, tears blurring her vision. Her only son was finally set for his first year at Hogwarts! Draco stood proud - he noticed the Potter family enter and nodded curtly. He was glad they had finally come to cordial terms with one-another. His smile faded slightly - if the Potters were here... she would be here, too. Soon.

Sure enough, Hermione Granger-Weasley was standing not far off from the blonde, attending to her daughter, Rose.  
"Bag?"  
"Yeah."  
"Jumper?"  
Hermione paused, hugged Rose and kissed her forehead.  
"We'll miss you."  
Ron looked on lovingly. Hugo had a look that almost showed how eager he was to go with his sister.  
"Here they come," Ron commented. Hermione smiled and let go of Rose.

After a few moments passed, the first years waved out to their parents from inside the Hogwarts Express. Proud and over-joyous parents looked on as the nervous and excited children waved out with glowing faces.  
Hermione glanced at Draco, who nodded with a smile. She returned the gesture, but with a slight frown - something wasn't quite right. It was like her mind was trying to remind her of something.  
She sub-consciously rubbed her wrists and looked down at them - they were slightly red. Her head began to hurt. What was going on?

As the parents began to disperse, Ron caught Draco discreetly for a split second.  
"Today."  
Draco nodded.  
"Today."

* * *

"Ron, wha-"  
"Come here. Read this."  
Ron handed over a small parchment to Hermione, who frowned and followed his instruction. Hugo ran into the room, screaming about a book, but was shooed away by his father.  
"What is the meaning of all this?!"  
Ron Accio'd a pensive and emptied a flask's contents into it. The surface swirled violently. Hermione hesitated before dipping her head into the bowl.

She resurfaced after about three long hours. Ron stood up, knocking the wooden chair backwards.  
"Draco... he was the final one? The final Death Eater after those who had given up?"  
"But he wasn't! He was like Snape - dual allegiance! Shacklebolt set him up to it - he actually help us catch most of them. Remember that secret guy - Silver Mist? That was him!"  
Hermione's lower lip trembled.  
"We had to kill the last one - you had to. And you couldn't. Because it was him. We set him up for insiders, and it helped us a bloody lot. Narcissa knew about the Soul-Bond things. She knew it would get weak - she was the one who recommended Draco for this job. He took it to redeem his family name."  
"But why did it get weak?"  
"Because even after the time you spent with him, you just didn't feel that way for him. One-sided love never really wins in Soul-Bonding, so the Bond breaks. You're probably the second pair."  
Silence.  
"Hermione, he loved you but you never loved him! You loved me! So the Bond was broken. We wiped your memories because if we didn't, Narcissa said some Soul-Bond element would kick in. Draco could have died in the mission - the Death Eaters found out his true identity. If he died, even though the Bond was weak, you'd die. So he had to erase it all off. While the Bond was still weak."  
Hermione read the note and fainted, exhausted. Her head was really hurting. Beside her open hand lay a crumpled parchment.

_I knew. We all knew it would never work out. If it did, you would have died, too. I loved you Hermione, I did. But I realized later... I don't. I never did love you - it was an illusion of the Soul Bond.  
As soon as I realized this, I knew we had to part ways. For good.  
You and I were nothing.  
You and Ron were Meant to Be.  
This was all, as it was and is, Meant to Be._

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks to all the readers for your reviews, regardless of how they were. Thanks for giving me a huge heads up on how people criticize works and writings. Thanks for giving me both positive and negative reviews. Thanks for hurting and healing me.  
I promise, my writing is any day better than this. And I vow never again, shall I let negatives hurt me - I won't let them define my work or me. This fanfic sucked, I feel. But fine.  
PLOT TWIST - Yes, It was supposed to be a Dramione. Actually, one of the negative reviews riled me up so much... I hated everything. I was fed up, and decided to do this. Dramione-turned to-Romione. I had great plans, but here's the slosh-work.  
Again... thank you for bearing with me till the end.  
Never again... but I, too, feel all the pain I went through while reading those reviews and working on this one? I feel it was all, too, Meant to Be.**


End file.
